Let's Get Serious
by Surelyyoujest
Summary: Lily finds herself struggling to get serious with James, so she pushes herself to bite the bullet and just do it.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters who belong to the talented JK Rowling, just my own idea for the story. Enjoy! :)

Let's Get Serious

_How, oh _how_, do I _possibly_ bring this up..? _

Lily Evans was lost in her thoughts as she and her co-Head James Potter walked through the portrait hole to the Heads dorm after their nightly rounds. James at once started to remove his cloak, but Lily, distracted, just stood there staring at the floor thinking. James raised an eyebrow at this, but made no further comment as he hopped onto the comfy couch. She had been her wonderful self as usual tonight, but oddly quiet, and when he inquired as to why she simply brushed it off. _I just hope she's not upset at me, _he thought not for the first time that night. He glanced at her again, his eyes scrunching a bit in concern.

While Lily's dilemma _was_ concerning James, she was quite the opposite of upset with him. She was actually trying to pluck up the courage to finally tell him that her feelings had changed, that she adored him to distraction, and that he was the very reason that she was still standing in the entrance staring at the floor like a big idiot. She rolled her eyes at herself. _Off to a great start, dufus...just go with the flow. _

Lily plopped herself down on the coffee table with a heartfelt sigh, crossed her legs, rested her chin on her hands, and just stared at James. The boy in question, eventually catching her gaze, crossed over and sank down to his knees on the floor to be eye-level with Lily. He then proceeded to put his hands on the table on either side of her, effectively trapping her in, and leaned over her a bit for emphasis.

Reflexively she leaned back. "J-James?" She hadn't meant to stutter. _Ugh._

"Are you _sure_ nothing's bothering you, Lily?" he breathed out softly. The little subconscious games they played were driving him crazy in a good way, but a boy can only take so much…

She searched his face a minute, finding that beloved half-grin of his, as well as something she thought to be affection twinkling in his eyes. She couldn't help but smile in return. It looked liked she'd have to suck up her self-consciousness and man-up a bit. _Here goes nothing_.

"Now that you mention it," she started, grabbing his tie, "you're just not close enough." With that said, she caught a glimpse of his eyes widening slightly from shock and she felt a bigger, slightly triumphant grin stretch across her face as she used his tie to pull him into her. With just a breath of space between their faces, she linked her arm around his neck and breathed, "There. Much better." She tilted her head and pressed her lips to his.

James instinctively wrapped his hands around her slight waist, his eyes still open in shock. Lily broke the kiss and looked at him. She almost laughed at his dumbfounded expression but found it in her to suppress her giggle. So she grabbed his face in her hands. _Thank gosh he's not pulling away._ "Is this kissing thing going to be a problem? Cuz I've found that I've been waiting quite a while to do th-…" and before Lily could finish her sentence she found her mouth occupied in a much more pleasurable endeavor.

James removed one hand from her waist and trailed it up into her hair to cradle her neck, allowing him to better change the angle of the kiss. Damn, but he was surprised by her move, but wasted no time in making up for his momentary shock. Lily sighed in satisfaction, her bold move working much better than predicted, and James thought that'd he just pass out from eliciting that reaction from Lily Evans, the same Lily Evans he had been chasing for years. He took advantage of her sigh, running his tongue along her bottom lip which she opened right away, deepening the kiss. Lily had moved her hands from his face, and they migrated to tangle in his hair, the same hair she had criticized him from running his hands through before. _And who was I to tell him that? It's wonderful…_

All too soon, in both their opinions, James pulled back from her with Herculean effort, eyes roaming across her flushed face. He found that the best he could do at present was whisper. "Lily…". He stopped and laid his forehead against hers, still keeping eye contact. He brushed the back of his hand down her cheek. He found he needed to clear his throat. "Lily, please tell me that that was what I'm hoping and not just some game-" Lily reached out and was going to stop his talking with her fingertips, but thought better of it and used her mouth instead. For more than a few minutes.

With a groan, James pulled back again, and before he could say anything Lily threw her arms around his neck and nuzzled his neck before whispering in his ear, "James, I want you to know that if it had been a game I could never have made the first move. But this mattered enough that I did." She pushed herself back so they were eye to eye. "That meant a lot to me…_you_ mean a lot to me, and I finally wanted you to know it."

James stared at her with a serious expression on his face, eyes searching. Apparently he found what he was looking for because one of his best shit-eating grins spread across his face and he yanked both of them up-her from the table and him from the floor-and proceeded to spin Lily in a quick circle, both of them laughing the whole time.

"I don't even know what to say, which is difficult for me because I _always_ have _something _to say. How about, 'Lily, I don't think you fully realize how long I've been waiting to hear just that from you' or 'words just can't express what I'm feeling right now so forget words and let me show you'?"

Lily laughed loudly at that and grabbed playfully at his tie to pull him down to her level. "I think I like that one best, James, so let's be about it, eh?"

Delighted with her, he twirled her again and ended it with a tight hug that left her gasping, before he accidently-on-purpose tripped so they fell onto the nearby couch and proceeded to show their feelings to each other without words.

Author's Note: Thanks so much for reading guys, I hope you found it to be a treat:) Any feedback would be great, so please drop a review!


End file.
